Jasmine and Garrett
Jasmine and Garrett, also known as Jarrett, is the friendship/romantic pairing between Jasmine and Garrett. The pair have shown to be good friends and stick out for each other. They work together to accomplish things, and are both best friends with Lindy, Logan and Delia. For the real life pairing between Peyton Clark and Piper Curda, see Peyper. Relationship Jasmine and Garrett are best friends. Jasmine is found to be a fashionable type of person, whereas Garrett is a germaphobe. The pair are opposites, but they get along really well. They're very good friends, and are really close with the rest of the gang too. In The New Guy and Dear High School Self, it is shown that they're the ones out of the group who have the most bickering arguments, other than Lindy and Logan. They work together on things, and they seem to trust each other's instincts. Other Names *'Jarrett' (Ja/smine and Ga/'rrett') *'Gasmine' (Ga/rett and Ja/'smine') *'Jasett' (Jas/mine and Garr/'ett') *'Garrmine' (Garr/ett and Jas/'mine') *'Jarett '(Ja/smine and Gar/'rett') *'Garasmine '(Gar/rett and J/'asmine') *'Jasmett '(Jasm/ine and Garr/'ett') *'Garmine '(Gar/rett and Jas/mine) *'Jasminett '(Jasmin/e and Garr/'ett') *'Gamine' (Ga/rrett and Jas/'mine') *'Jasmitt '(Jasmi/ne and Garre/'tt') *'Garrine '(Garr/ett and Jasm/'ine') Moments 'The Pilot' *They both go to Lindy and Logan's party. *They both get in trouble by Lindy and Logan's parents. *They (along with Delia) approached Lindy and Logan together at school. *Garrett and Jasmine were next to each other while Garrett asked Lindy and Logan, "Really, not your friends?" *When Garrett walked away with Delia, both pretending she's a dog, Jasmine joined them and said, "Careful, she bites sometimes!" *Lindy and Logan decided that Lindy gets Jasmine and Logan gets Garrett, showing that they both are close with one of the twins. *They (along with other people) try to carry Mrs. Klasby up the stairs together. *They were next to each other in the bedroom. *They (along with Lindy) were freaked out when Delia came out from the pile of clothes. *Jasmine looked at him surprised when he sneezed. *When Garrett said, "it's so cheesy!" Jasmine replied with, "I think it's sweet." *He then responded with, "No, this cushion..it's full of cheese!" *They both were afraid of the baby snakes Delia said that were in the couch. *Jasmine said to Lindy and Logan's parents that she'd walk Garrett (and Delia) home. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' * In the beginning of the episode, Jasmine and Garrett walk into the restaurant together. *They look around the place. *They both have surprised looks on their faces. *Together, they turn around and walk out of the room. *Lindy one-upped Jasmine and Garrett. *They (along with Delia) give Lindy the same look. *Jasmine and Garrett sat with Lindy, Delia and Logan at lunch. *Garrett smiled at Jasmine's comment to Lindy. *Young Jasmine and Garrett sat across from each other in the flashback. *Garrett chuckled when Jasmine said, "bad Delia!" *Jasmine screamed when Garrett followed her into the room wearing a dog suit. *Garrett said to her, "Jasmine, it's me!" *Screaming, she said, "how do you know my name!?" *She chased Garrett (in the dog suit) out of the room, hitting him. *At the end of the episode, they were on the same side of the room cleaning. 'The New Guy' *They sat next to each other while getting mani-peddies in the flashback. *They sat next to each other again in the second flashback. *In the third flashback, they sat across from each other. *Jasmine agreed with Lindy when she said, "I see your point," to Garrett. *They sat near each other at Rumble Juice. *They both have dyed their hair pink (along with Lindy, Logan and Delia). *They watched Amour, Amour, Amour ''with Lindy, Logan and Delia. *They sat together at lunch. *When the gang introduced theirselves to the new guy, Garrett said his name after Jasmine. *They (along with the rest of the gang) gasp when Tom explains his story. *Jasmine looked at Garrett when he screamed alone. *After Jasmine said, "you're awesome," to Tom, Garrett nodded in agreement and said, "totally cool." *Jasmine smiled as she stared at Garrett when he left. *Jasmine(and Lindy) gave Garrett a weird look when he said that Tom was having a mini panic attack. *They both had annoyed expressions on their faces when Tom explained his story again. *They (along with the gang) agreed to get rid of Tom. *They looked at each other when Logan said, "okay! We have a volunteer!" *Garrett agreed with Jasmine and said, "good idea!" *Afterwards he added, "that totally worked with your last boyfriend!" And Jasmine glared at him. *She said to Garrett, "And who was the last girl you dated? Ohh! I remember. It was your grandma when you took her to the homecoming dance!" *Lindy, Logan and Delia remained quiet as Jasmine and Garrett had their bickering argument. *They both believed Tom wouldn't come skydiving. *They were surprised when Tom agreed to come skydiving. *They hoped that Tom wouldn't come onto the plane. *They both went skydiving with Lindy, Logan, Delia and Tom. *They sat next to each other on the plane. *When the plane turned, Garrett leaned on Jasmine. *After Garrett was exclaiming how they were going to live, Jasmine smiled at him. *They group hugged. *Jasmine and Garrett were beside each other in the group hug. *Garrett leans toward Jasmine and asks her, "did we vote on that?" *Jasmine hit Garrett after he said, "I don't remember voting on that." *After Garrett jumped out, Jasmine jumped afterwards. *When Garrett was recalling how he first joined the group, little Jasmine was the only one smiling when little Garrett was begging to sit with them. *When Jasmine said after school they (the gang) should all see a movie. Garrett suggested that they go see Destroyer 3. 'Dear High School Self *Jasmine and Garrett were next to each other in the mail cart. *Jasmine looked freaked out when Logan knocked Garrett onto the conveyor belt. *Jasmine tries to use the control panel to save Garrett. *They sneaked into the mail room together. *They both were attacked by enevelopes. *The mailwoman caught them inside. *In the flashback, they showed young Garrett writing his letter after showing young Jasmine writing hers. *They sat at lunch together. *When Delia, Garrett, and Jasmine were looking at their letters together by the staircase, Jasmine and Garrett were next to each other. *Jasmine told Garrett (and Logan and Delia) that Lindy is hiding something. *While Jasmine is talking about Lindy at school, Garrett is next to her, looking at her. *They both wanted to figure out what was in the letter. *When Jasmine says they need to start at the scene of the crime, she walks beside Garrett. *After Jasmine walks into the classroom, Garrett follows. *When Jasmine said, "wow it looks exactly the same," Garrett replied with, "smells the same too." *They examined the classroom. *Jasmine told Garrett (along with Logan and Delia) to look for the letter. *As Logan went to look through the high school letters, Jasmine and Garrett walked next to each other. *They both turned around when their teacher walked in. *They had shocked faces when Logan knocked down the shelf. *They both ran out of the classroom. *Garrett was beside Jasmine at her locker. *While Jasmine explained how there was something in Lindy's letter that she's not telling them, Garrett was looking at her. *Lindy made muffins for Jasmine and Garrett (along with Logan and Delia). *They both had confused expressions while Lindy was talking. *When Jasmine says they need a plan and walks away, Garrett follows right behind her. *Garrett says to Jasmine, "and why can't we just ask her?" referring to Lindy hiding something. *Jasmine replies using a pimple on a girl's nose explanation. *They both looked at Logan while he was talking about eating almond butter and wearing a bra. *They both looked at the ground when Jasmine says, "what's that?" *Jasmine and Garrett (along with Logan and Delia) exclaim "no!" when they see the garbage being thrown away. *After Jasmine says, "well, I think we all know what we have to do." Garrett says, "if it means going anywhere near that garbage room, we most certainly do not!" *Despite not wanting to go anywhere near it, Garrett follows Jasmine into the garbage room. *Jasmine tells Garrett to stop complaining and start looking for the letter. *They have another bickering argument. *Garrett calls Jasmine "Jaz" in their argument. *He says to her, "Well this is great Jaz, look where your investigative work got us!" *Jasmine replies with, "okay, talk to me when you finish a puzzle Mr. Lake Ontario." *Garrett exclaims, "she took it away too soon!" *Jasmine (mockingly) calls Garrett "sweetie" while she says to him, "No sweetie! She didn't!" *Delia had to stop their argument. *They both were confused when Lindy ripped the letter. *Garrett fell behind Jasmine when Delia held the eyeball up to him. *Jasmine says to Garrett, "I hope you got all the pieces." *Garrett responds with, "I don't believe it! I put the letter back together! I finished the puzzle!" *Jasmine smiles widely when Garrett excitedly says that he finished a puzzle. *Jasmine laughs at Garrett's joke about Mrs. Babcock getting her hair done at the corn stand. *They sat near each other in the classroom. *They both were surprised when they found Lindy in the classroom. *Lindy explained to them (along with Logan and Delia) the reason behind her letter. *Jasmine (along with Logan,Lindy, and Delia) ran away from Garrett when there was a rat on his shoulder. *They group hug with Lindy, Logan, and Delia. *Jasmine and Garrett both appear in Delia's dream and laugh at Logan. *They both talked in Delia's language in her dream. Lindy-licious *Jasmine and Garrett were together (along with Lindy, Delia and Cole) during the movie. *Jasmine knew that Garrett was obsessed with conspiracy theories, showing she knows him well. *Jasmine stared at Garrett dreamily when she saw him in his tuxedo. *Jasmine told Garrett he was "looking FINE." *Jasmine giggled and fanned herself. *They both tried to help Lindy at the end of the episode. *Garrett stopped the Lindy-licious when it was spraying all over Jasmine. *Jasmine tried to explain to Garrett, that he's overreacting in a nice way. Trivia '''Similarities *They both are friends with Lindy, Logan and Delia. *They both have brown hair. *They both go to DITKA High School. *They both have seven letters in their names. *Both of their last names haven't been revealed yet. 'Differences' *Jasmine is female but Garrett is male. *Jasmine loves mani-peddies but Garrett hates them. *Garret has blue eyes but Jasmine's eyes are brown. *Jasmine loved Amour, Amour, Amour but Garrett hated it. *Garrett is a germaphobe but Jasmine is not. *Jasmine is afraid of Flamey the dog but Garrett is not. *Garret plays football but Jasmine doesn't. 'Facts' *Fans of I Didn't Do It actually don't know how long they've known each other. However, the flashback in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station revealed that they've known each other since they were young. *According to Lindy and Logan (said in The Pilot), Lindy gets Jasmine and Logan gets Garrett. *They were in the same class when they were younger. *They seem to fight and bicker the most out of the gang besides Lindy and Logan. It is known that the characters that fight most in TV series end up getting together (Seddie from iCarly, Folive from A.N.T Farm), but this doesn't necessarily mean that they will get together. *Garret likes an asian girl like Jasmine is. 'Trademarks' Color - Jasmine and Garrett's color is blue because they both wear the color blue frequently, and Garrett has blue eyes. Object - snowbording, both love it. Number - The Jasmine and Garrett number can be 14 because in both of their first names, there are 7 letters. (7+7=14). Memorable Quotes 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'Lindy-licious' Gallery Fan Videos References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship